


Operation: Christmas

by AnimationNut



Series: Into the Spider-Chat [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Don't copy to another site, Found Family, Gen, Holidays, Lobsters, Platonic Relationships, Spider Family, Yes you read that right, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: Peni has an idea. She's going to surprise Noir by decorating his apartment for Christmas while he's away. She can't do it alone (and also doesn't want to get in possible trouble alone) so she enlists the help of the others. They join together to bring Noir some holiday cheer. Operation: Christmas is a go!
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy
Series: Into the Spider-Chat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508897
Comments: 19
Kudos: 196





	Operation: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vale_Deah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_Deah/gifts).



> I do not own Into the Spider-verse.
> 
> TeenSpiriT10 is writing some sweet holiday stories for the Spider-Crew and has inspired me to write my own. So this one is for you!

**_Peni created a Private Chat_ **

**_Peni invited Miles and Gwen to Private Chat_ **

**Peni:** I need help.

 **Miles:** Clearly not with homework, since you’re a genius.

 **Peni:** Only certifiably.

 **Miles:** Wait I was just joking!

 **Gwen:** And it backfired on you, as usual. What’s up Peni?

 **Peni:** It’s almost Christmas and I have an idea for a present for Noir. But there’s a teeny problem.

 **Miles:** Money problems?

 **Gwen:** The gift is hard to find?

 **Peni:** I want to surprise him by decorating his place, but to do that I have to sneak in when he’s not there.

 **Gwen:** And that breaks his absolute number one rule. No going to his dimension without his permission and supervision.

 **Peni:** Do you think I can get away with it, considering it’s for Christmas?

 **Miles:** I don’t know. I think we all used up our one free pass. I don’t think he’ll take the holidays into account when he realizes you broke the rule—again.

 **Peni:** I was actually hoping you guys would help me. It could be a present from all of us.

 **Miles:** I love you and I love Noir but I am not putting my butt on the line if he isn’t overcome with Christmas spirit.

 **Gwen:** Yeah, same.

 **Peni:** But I can’t tell him what I want to do! I can’t decorate his place while he’s watching! Then it wouldn’t be a surprise. That ruins the fun of it.

 **Miles:** Hmmm. Well…maybe we just need a shield.

 **Gwen:** A what?

**_Miles invited Peter B and Porker to Private Chat._ **

**Miles:** Gentleman and gentlepig, please scroll up and read our dilemma.

 **Gwen:** Ah. An adult shield.

 **Peni:** He can’t punish all of us! You may not be certified, but you’re still a genius Miles!

 **Miles:** Thank you, thank you very much.

 **Peter B:** You clearly don’t know Noir well enough if you don’t think he’ll kick all our butts for visiting his dimension without his knowledge.

 **Porker:** But imagine his face when he walks in and sees coloured lights on a Christmas tree. It would be worth it. Also, we could just break in, decorate, and get the heck out and play dumb when he asks about it.

 **Miles:** Also an option.

 **Peni:** So are you guys in?

 **Gwen:** Oh, why not? It’s for Noir. I’ll get in trouble for him any day—even if he’s the one I’m in trouble with.

 **Miles:** Let’s do this! He can’t take all of us.

 **Peter B:** He definitely can.

 **Porker:** I always wanted to break into houses like Santa Claws.

 **Peter B:** Santa who?

 **Porker:** Are you in or not?

 **Peter B:** Oh, all right. I always did want to see what it was like decorating for Christmas. Hanukkah isn’t as…glitzy.

 **Gwen:** Most Christmas decorating traditions had significance behind them but then, you know, commercialization happened.

 **Peni:** Yay! You guys are the best! This will make this much easier. I’ll take care of some of the lights. Do you think one of you can get the tree? Real Christmas trees are outlawed in my time but I think Noir would really appreciate one. And maybe you could get more lights and decorations for it?

 **Miles:** On it.

 **Gwen:** I’ll help you out.

 **Peni:** Awesome!

 **Peter B:** I think MJ will be up for some holiday baking. Noir deserves some homemade treats.

 **Porker:** I’ll also hunt for some decorations.

 **Peni:** This is so great. We’ll execute our plan this Saturday, so I hope everyone will be available.

 **Gwen:** How do you know he won’t be there?

 **Peni:** I asked him if he was available this weekend and he told me the times he would be out. Seven to nine on Saturday morning is our timeframe.

 **Porker:** Synchronize your watches, people. We’re on a mission.

 **Peni:** Operation Christmas is a go!

…

The Christmas tree lot contained several neat rows of pine trees and filled the air with their sweet scent. Gwen and Miles trudged through the snow with their hands tucked deep into their pockets as they wandered down the aisles. Miles furrowed his brow as he regarded the taller trees. “So how high is the ceiling in Noir’s apartment?”

Gwen squinted as she tried to think. She had only been to Noir’s place a few times and she hadn’t exactly paid much attention to such details. “Well. He can walk through his apartment with no problems. So let’s just get one the size of Noir.”

And since they saw the man at least twice a week this was a much easier mode of measurement.

They found the trees that appeared to be of decent height and started inspecting the branches. As Miles circled a tree, searching for any bare spots, his eyes landed on the price tag. “Oh. Uh, how are we going to pay for this?”

Gwen followed his gaze. “Good question. Are there any cheaper lots?”

“Dunno. All I know is this is the best-reviewed Christmas tree lot in my New York,” said Miles, rubbing the back of his neck. “And it’s probably been a while since Noir has had a Christmas tree. The guy deserves quality.”

“Not arguing that. The problem is I don’t have eighty dollars.”

Miles frowned in thought for a moment before a slow grin formed as an idea struck him. “You know what? Let’s just find one that’ll work.”

Gwen crossed her arms over her white winter jacket and arched an eyebrow. “You gonna let me in on the plan you just concocted?”

Miles smirked. “Nah.”

“Of course.” Gwen rolled her eyes and walked further down the row. “Whatever. It better be a good one.”

“It’s perfect,” said Miles confidently.

After a few minutes of wandering they came upon a tree at the end of a row. It was bushy and full and absolutely gorgeous. Gwen peeked at the price tag and sent Miles a look. “Eighty-five dollars. And your plan is…?”

“Be back in a few,” returned Miles.

He turned invisible and though Gwen couldn’t see him, her neck still tingled, which meant he was still within her vicinity. She waved her hand in the spot he had just been and scowled when it didn’t hit anything—or anyone—solid.

“Ugh. You’re so annoying.”

She stood in the cold, hunched against the bitter wind, and waited for the product of the jolt of inspiration that had struck Miles. Five minutes passed, and then ten minutes, and she dug out her phone. Before she could dial his number (which he probably wouldn’t have answered anyway) an employee of the tree lot came running up, with Spider-Man strutting behind him.

Gwen stared in disbelief. _You have got to be kidding me._

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” said Miles in his fake deep voice. “But I’m afraid I have urgent need for this tree.”

She was sorely tempted to respond with cutting sarcasm, but figured that might not help their cause. She resorted to stepping aside and saying, with dripping, syrupy sweetness, “Of course. _Anything_ for the esteemed Spider-Man.”

Miles turned to look at her, but his mask covered his features and she couldn’t tell if he was glaring or staring at her in amusement. The employee thanked her, gave her a coupon for a twenty percent discount on any tree she wanted, and wrapped the tree up for Miles to carry. Gwen watched with the rest of the onlookers as he swung clumsily into the air with the tree clutched under one arm.

Her phone buzzed barely a minute later.

_‘I’m in the alley two blocks away, between the used bookstore and the thrift shop.’_

Gwen left the tree lot and found a secluded spot. She used her PMT to transport to his destination and found Miles leaning against the brick wall, mask in hand and panting heavily. “That was so hard,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. “So much harder than I thought it would be.”

Gwen smirked. “Yeah. Because there was a chance that carrying a tree through the sky could be a simple task.”

“Shut up,” grumbled Miles. “Where’s my praise? I got us a free tree.”

“Not sure if I should praise you for manipulation tactics, but that was impressive, so good job.” Gwen clapped him on the shoulder. “You know Saturday is two days away?”

Miles stared at her, uncomprehending. “Yeah?”

Gwen grinned. “Good luck finding somewhere to store that thing until then.”

Absolute horror crossed his face as realization dawned. “Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?!” he wailed. “I wouldn’t have suggested getting the tree today!”

“Hey, you’re the not-certifiable-genius,” said Gwen smugly. “If you can’t keep track of the days of the week, that’s your problem. Have fun. And if you try dumping it in my front yard, I will kill you.”

She clapped him on the shoulder and vanished back to her own dimension. Miles stared in dismay at the tree, which towered over him by a foot, and kicked at the wall.

“Humbug!”

…

Saturday morning arrived and the Spiders gathered in Noir’s empty apartment. After spending almost all month exposed to glittering lights and red and green decorations, Noir’s apartment seemed much more depressing than usual.

Peter hissed as pine needles jabbed into his face and arms. “This tree is way too big for this place, bud.”

“It’s not big,” defended Miles. “It’s…just bushy.”

“Same thing.”

Gwen skirted around the tree and studied the apartment. “I guess we thought too much about length and not enough about girth.”

Miles opened his mouth but Peter cut him off with a flat, “Don’t even think about it.”

“I think the tree is perfect,” said Peni brightly. “We just have to find the right place for it.”

“How about that corner?” suggested Gwen, pointing to the back wall. “It might fit there.”

Peter set his plastic containers on the floor. “Don’t touch them,” he growled at Ham.

The pig made a face. “Rude.”

Peter and Miles wrangled the tree into the spot, leaving a trail of pines needles as they went. Gwen had the forethought to buy a tree stand, which Miles was grateful for. Ham gave the couch a shove, sliding it across the floor with an ugly sound. After they set the tree up and arranged the branches, the dark green was an elegant spot of colour against the grey.

The only problem was that one end of the couch blocked the entrance to Noir’s bedroom, so he would have to climb over it. Peter ran a hand through his brown hair. “Like I said. Too big.”

Miles pouted. “I tried, man.”

Peter squeezed the back of his neck fondly. “It was a good try.”

Ham shrugged. “He hardly sleeps anyway.”

Peni scowled. “That’s not very funny.”

“Things that are true aren’t always things that are funny.”

“Do you think he’ll kill us?” asked Gwen, regarding their poor rearranging job.

“If he does, I don’t think it’ll be because we moved his furniture,” replied Ham.

They set the boxes of decorations near the tree and Peter and Miles went into Noir’s kitchen to grab some plates. They transferred the holiday treats to the white dishes and set them neatly on the coffee table. Most of them were not desserts Gwen recognized and she peered at them curiously.

“What are these?”

“Sufganiyot,” said Peter, pointing at the plate of golden pastries with jelly oozing out the top. “Deep-fried jelly donuts. “Bourekas—phyllo dough loaded with ground beef, potatoes, spinach and cheese. You know what apple fritters are, right?”

He aimed a playful grin at her and she shoved his shoulder. “Yes, dork.”

“I think I should taste-test them,” said Ham, inching towards the food. “Just to make sure it’s good.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he nudged Ham away with his foot. “I’ve spent years eating her holiday cooking. They’re amazing. And if you say otherwise, I’ll have to fight you for MJ’s honour.”

“No fighting on Christmas and Hanukkah,” said Peni.

She held several transparent discs in her arms. “What are those?” asked Miles.

“Christmas lights.”

Intrigued, Peter collapsed onto the couch, grunting slightly when his spine hit the rigid backing. “I can’t wait to see this.”

Peni enlisted Miles’ help and, sitting securely on his shoulders, she attached the six devices near the top of the wall, spacing them out around the living room. Miles set her down and she dug a small remote from her pocket. With one click of a button the circles flared to life, drenching the room in green and red dots and blue and white snowflakes. Peter recoiled from the unexpected brightness.

“Geez! How does this not blind you?”

Peni giggled and turned the lights off. “You’re not supposed to use them all at once. But I figured I would turn them all on to show you what they looked like.”

“I didn’t see anything,” said Ham dazedly, animated stars swirling above his head. “My retinas were burned.”

“How about we stick with just one?” said Peter with a raised brow.

Peni nodded. White snowflakes filled the room, a gentle light that filled the black and grey space, and Miles grinned. “It’s really pretty.”

“This I can appreciate,” said Peter with approval. “Nice stuff, squirt. You make them yourself?”

“Oh, no. This is what Christmas lights are in the future.” Peni sent a hopeful glance at her family. “Did you guys bring some of your Christmas lights?”

“Yup,” said Gwen with a nod.

“We got you covered,” said Ham with a thumbs-up.

“Yay! Let’s put them on the tree and when Noir gets here, we can finish decorating it together.” She went over to one of the boxes, which she knew belonged to Ham because of its flat, cartoony look. She opened it up and her jaw fell open in surprise. Gwen and Miles were to quick to go by her side to investigate and Miles made a choking sound.

Peter furrowed his brow. “Everything good?”

“Did something break?” asked Ham, venturing forwards and squeezing between the kids to take a look at his possessions.

“What is this?” asked Gwen in disbelief. She reached in and pulled out a strand of lights—miniature red lobsters on a long green wire. “What _is_ this?”

Miles burst into laughter as he pulled two lobster ornaments. “Oh my gosh. Oh my _gosh_.”

Peni held out a glass lobster, the light catching it and casting a rippling red reflection. “I don’t get it,” she said, mystified.

Ham shrugged. “Well, my world doesn’t celebrate Christmas, we celebrate Clawsmas. Santa Claws—also known as Lobster Claws—visits on the evening of December twenty-fourth with presents for the good animals of the world.”

“This is amazing,” said Miles, his entire body shaking with mirth.

“Do you leave milk out for Lobster Claws to drink?” asked Peter with a straight face.

“No, don’t be silly. We leave out garlic lemon butter.”

When Peni eyed the lobster lights with a great deal of uncertainty, Gwen said, “We can put two strands on. Miles and I brought some white lights.”

Relief flooded Peni’s expression and she said, “Thank you!”

Ham scowled. “What’s wrong with mine?”

“So many things, but I don’t want to get into it right now,” said Gwen with a smirk.

Ham jabbed her in the side. “Don’t you disrespect Santa Claws.”

Peni wiggled her way around the tree, threading the lobster lights through the branches. She stood on her tiptoes to try and reach the top bit but couldn’t reach. Seeing her struggle, Peter went over and gently took the decorations from her grasp.

“I got it, squirt.”

“Thanks,” said Peni cheerfully. In a whisper, she said, “So these are weird, right?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Spider-Pig here,” snapped Ham from across the room. “Also have enhanced hearing. You know what’s weird? Stuffing presents in your socks!”

Peter and Peni exchanged grins as Miles and Gwen giggled at Ham’s indigence. With Peter’s help, Peni got both strands of lights wrapped around the Christmas tree. The soft red and white glow was a perfect match for the white snowflakes filling the room, and you could hardly tell that the source of the red light were lobsters.

Peter had brought some candles and he set them amongst the treats on the coffee table. He lit the wicks and the flames flickered to life. Gwen used her webbing to stick a wreath with a bright red bow just above the entryway to the kitchen.

“It’s perfect,” said Peni brightly.

The backs of their necks erupted with tingles, signalling that Noir was in their immediate vicinity. They quickly clustered together near the tree. The door to the upstairs apartment slammed open, causing them all to jump. Their enhanced hearing picked up Noir’s low, angry growl and Miles clung to Peter’s arm.

Noir swept out of the front hall, his mask and goggles already in hand. His features were twisted with displeasure but it turned into shock when he caught a glimpse of the bright lights adorning his apartment.

“Merry Christmas!” they chorused.

“Please don’t kill us,” added Gwen, clasping her hands together pleadingly.

“It was my idea,” said Peni quickly. “So if someone has to be in trouble it should be me.”

Ham hopped onto her shoulder and lightly set his hand on her head. “Nah, we all had a part in this one.”

Noir swivelled his head, staring at the snowflakes glimmering on his walls and the bulbs sparkling on the beautiful pine tree. The pure white lenses of his glasses blocked his eyes but his mouth was slightly parted in awe, and he wasn’t yelling, which everyone took as a good sign.

Rocking back on her heels, Peni asked hopefully, “Do you like it?”

It took a moment for Noir to find his voice. “I love it,” he said thickly. “Thanks, fellas.”

“Sooooo does that mean you’re not mad we came here without you knowing?” asked Miles, not letting go of Peter’s arm just in case he needed to use the man as a shield.

Noir regarded them, a resigned smile forming on his lips. “I was bent when I sensed ya were here, but now that I know why, I suppose I can’t go off on ya. It is Christmas, after all.”

Peni beamed and sprinted towards him. He easily caught her in his arms as she jumped at him and Miles and Gwen were quick to follow suit. “We’re glad you like it,” said Gwen sincerely, hugging his arm.

“It’s real swell,” said Noir, lightly running his fingers through Peni’s short hair before setting his hand against Miles’ back. “I appreciate it.”

“We also brought ornaments,” chirped Peni. “We can decorate the tree!”

“While we eat,” added Peter, gesturing to the spread on the table. “You have no idea how many times MJ had to smack my hand to keep me away from the food while she was baking and cooking.”

“It looks delicious. Thank her for me, will ya?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s eat!” whooped Ham, diving towards the food.

They each grabbed a handful of treats, stuffing them into their mouths before heading over to the tree. Noir took a bite of a boureka, the savoury flavour exploding across his taste buds and causing his neglected stomach to rumble in satisfaction.

Miles dug a silver bauble out of one of the boxes and handed it to Noir. “Here. You should put up the first ornament.”

“Thanks, rookie.”

It had been a long time since Noir had decorated a Christmas tree. He hung the hook over a prickly branch and the bauble dangled, the light shining off its surface. Noir squinted at the red lights, his brow furrowing. “Are those—?”

“Lobsters? Yeah. Don’t think too much about it,” said Peter with a snort.

Ham clucked his tongue. “No appreciation.”

They all began to decorate the tree, talking and laughing as they went. Noir felt his heart flood with warmth and deep affection. It had been days of patrolling the frigid streets, chasing criminals and mobsters through the ice and slush. He felt the cold in his bones, felt the grime of the city on his skin, and felt the despair of the impoverished in his soul. But in one instant, they had thawed him, and chased away the darkness that had started to fester.

Ever since losing both his aunt and uncle, Noir hadn’t bothered to celebrate the holidays. There was nothing to celebrate.

But now it was different. He had a family again. A family that had gone to great lengths to give him some Christmas cheer, when it was the furthest thing from his mind.

“Don’t worry about the bills.”

Peter’s soft voice brought Noir from his thoughts and he regarded the man in surprise. “I’m sorry?”

“The bills,” repeated Peter, lightly setting an angel ornament on a branch. “I know it’s the Great Depression. Times are rough. If you want the Christmas lights on but are worried about the use of excess electricity, don’t worry about it. I’ll pay for the extra charge.”

Peni winced. “Ooh. I didn’t really think about that.”

“It’s nothin’,” said Noir. “I’ll manage.” He set a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed. “But thank you.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. “I mean it, man. You need something, you ask for it.”

“I will.”

“He won’t,” said Gwen with a knowing smirk, putting a gold star next to a white snowman. “Because we’re all stubborn.”

“Ya ain’t one to talk,” said Noir with a roll of his eyes. “I hope ya know that the next time ya come to my place without my permission, it ain’t gonna fly.”

“Unless it’s a holiday?” asked Miles innocently.

“While I appreciate the thought, no more surprises,” returned Noir. “Got it?”

“Got it,” the kids chorused, while Peter and Ham nodded.

Soon the tree was decorated and their stomachs were full. They all gathered on the couch and Peni winced as the stiff cushion gave no leeway as she sat on it. “A new couch. I’m getting you a new couch for Christmas.”

“No, you’re not,” said Noir sharply. “I got one.”

“Not a good one,” muttered Gwen.

“It works.” Noir sent a glance over his shoulder and asked in slight amusement, “Any particular reason ya blocked off my bedroom?”

“We didn’t block it off,” said Miles with a huff. “You just gotta climb over the arm.”

“Is that all?” Noir reached over and ruffled Miles’ hair. “I guess I’ll manage. It’s a perfect tree.”

Miles brightened. “Thanks! Gwen helped me pick it out.”

“It was an event,” said Gwen with a snicker.

“What do you think, Noir?” asked Ham. “Do we have a career in decorating in our future?”

“I’d say yes, but ya shoved my couch in my bedroom doorway.”

“Oh, shut up.” Miles pouted.

“Next time pay attention to the width of the tree, bud,” said Peter with chuckle. “That’s just as important.”

“Noted.”

Basking in the gentle, festive glow of the lights, they snuggled together on the couch. Peni buried her face against Noir’s side, his arm tucked securely around her small frame. Gwen held Ham in her lap as she cuddled in between Noir and Peter. Miles tucked his body against Peter’s, his head resting against his shoulder, and Peter’s arm wrapped around his back.

Love and warmth engulfed Noir and he smiled. It was hard to believe that just a year ago the holidays had been a chore to get through, and now he was looking forward to celebrating them in their fullest.

All because of them.

…

 **Peter B:** Holiday schedules—sound them off.

 **Gwen:** Christmas Eve dinner with my fam on my dad’s side and then Boxing Day with my mom’s side.

 **Peni:** My aunt and uncle usually just do brunch with me Christmas Day, but we’re done by twelve-thirty. Then I’m going to Noir’s, so we’ll be good for anything for the afternoon and evening!

 **Miles:** I’m busy Christmas Eve and Christmas Day evening.

 **Porker:** Christmas Eve is booked for me, but I’m all yours after that.

 **Peter B:** It seems like we have an opening Christmas Day afternoon. You guys up for the movies? It’s a little Hanukkah tradition MJ and I have.

 **Noir:** You sure we won’t be intruding?

 **Peter B:** You are family and the holidays are a time for family, so of course you’re not intruding.

 **Peni:** Yay! I’d love to come!

 **Noir:** Ah, sounds like the bee’s knees.

 **Miles:** I’m in!

 **Gwen:** Heck yeah!

 **Porker:** You’re paying for popcorn, right?

 **Peter B:** Eh, we’ll see.

 **Miles:** You’re so generous.

 **Peter B:** Full of the holiday spirit, I am.

 **Noir:** If MJ isn’t too busy, I don’t suppose she would be willing to make some more bourekas?

 **Peter B:** Are you kidding? Our fridge is overflowing with her baked goods. She just won’t stop. You’ll get all the bourekas you want.

 **Porker:** Well if you won’t pay for my popcorn will you give me bourekas?

 **Peter B:** Eh, we’ll see.

 **Porker:** I hate you.

 **Peter B:** I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
